Hero of the Revolution
by Dee Moyza
Summary: Laguna just wanted to make sure Esthar was stable, that it wouldn't threaten Winhill any longer. But a new political development forces him to remain in the city much longer than he'd planned, keeping him far away from his home and the people he loves. [Pre-game, one-shot]


_(Disclaimer: As a work of fanfiction, the creation of this piece does not imply ownership of the Final Fantasy franchise, its characters, or any affiliated intellectual property.)_

* * *

Laguna liked this part of the city. It was quiet, removed from the crowds of people wearing nearly-identical clothing that confused and terrified him. How was he supposed to know who was who? It wasn't like the military, where the difference between friend and foe was clearly delineated by what one wore. How was he supposed to know who among that mass of white robes liked him and who was plotting revenge for Adel's defeat? How could he be sure they weren't hiding the instruments of his demise beneath their commodious garments?

So, until he was more certain of the political situation inside the city, he thought it best to avoid Estharians as much as possible. And there was no better place to do so than at a dead end, on a section of skyway that was under construction. The machinery had stilled after Adel was defeated, the foremen now unsure who was going to pay them for their work, or if they'd be paid at all. Laguna sat down at the base of a crane and dangled his feet over the edge of the unfinished skyway, watching people mill about on the street below him.

He thought about Winhill, wondered if Ellone had gotten home safely, whether Raine was all right. He wondered if she'd be angry with him for staying behind. Probably, but he couldn't just leave. He had to make sure things were settled here in Esthar, make sure they didn't replace Adel with someone just as power-crazy, like that slimy little Dr. Odine. He had a real chance now to make sure Esthar was declawed, at least for the time being, and wouldn't go around the world hunting down little girls who happened to be different. He was doing it for Ellone. He was doing it for Winhill. He was doing it for their future.

He was sure Raine would forgive him, once he had a chance to explain.

"I thought we'd find you here." Kiros' voice came from behind him. Judging by the small vibrations running through the surface beneath him, Laguna guessed that Ward mustn't be far behind.

"Am I that predictable?" Laguna said. "Guess I'm gettin' old."

"Age has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, it does. Don't you remember seein' those old guys in Deling, walking around in their knit sweaters, sitting at the same park bench, day after day, playing the same card game with the same people?" He sighed. "Didn't think I'd turn into one so quick."

"Well, sitting out here by yourself all the time hasn't helped. Why don't you join the festivities? The people here love you, you know. They call you a hero of the revolution."

Laguna gave a dry laugh, devoid of mirth. "I'm no hero. A real hero slays the dragon, then goes back to his lady."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Now that's a stupid question. Of course I miss Raine! I feel bad, not going back with Ellone." He threw his arms in the air. "I just wish all this political baloney was over with, then I'd be able to go back, knowing Winhill was safe!"

"That might happen sooner than you think. The people are convening at the palace now, discussing who they'd like to see as their new leader. We should join them. It could be important."

As Kiros finished speaking, Ward approached Laguna, took him by the arm and yanked him to his feet. Laguna glared up at him, but Ward only smiled and nodded toward Kiros.

"All right, all right, I'm goin'!" He dusted himself off and gave a final look at the people below, who looked so happy, so full of life, so _at home_.

As Laguna and his friends turned onto one of the main skyways, they spotted Efren, a member of the Adel resistance. He rushed up to them, out of breath.

"There you are!" he huffed, pointing at Laguna. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You need to get to the palace, quick!"

"The palace?" Laguna felt his stomach sink, his limbs go hot. He reached for his gun, but Efren shook his head.

"No, there's no trouble. We Estharians were just discussing who we'd like as our next leader."

"Oh, so you guys finally got around to that. Did you decide?"

"Unanimously."

"Good for you." Laguna smiled and turned to his companions. "Well, boys, looks like we can finally book it outta here, back to Winhill!"

Kiros seemed strangely reserved. He looked at Efren. "And who did they decide on?"

Efren didn't look at Kiros. Instead, he gave Laguna a wide smile. "This guy, right here! I hope you have a speech prepared."

"What?" Laguna cried. "No, no! Not me! You don't want me! I'm not even Estharian!"

"Which makes you the perfect person for the job. You haven't been brainwashed by all of Adel's propaganda these past few years, and you were never in her pocket, like all the other politicians around here."

"But I don't live here. I _can't_ live here! I have a life to get back to. A wife, a home, little Ellone!"

"You can still get back there." Efren shrugged. "Hey, you can even move your family here. I'm sure they'll love it."

"Seriously, though," Kiros said, "why did they choose Laguna, especially without consulting him first? Why was there such a rush to replace Adel?"

Efren frowned. "Adel wasn't terribly popular here in the city, but the outer regions of Esthar did quite well under her rule. They supplied a lot of resources for her construction projects, a lot of materials and manpower for her experiments. Once they hear that she's been overthrown, I'm sure they're going to try to retaliate.

"But that's why we need a leader like you," Efren continued, slapping Laguna on the back. "Your kindness, your charisma, your complete lack of involvement in Adel's machinations give you the power to galvanize our people. Make them see all that we can be without the aid of a crazy sorceress."

"No, no, a thousand times, no!" Laguna said, shoving Efren's arm away. "I was very happy to help you, because I owed you for helping me rescue Ellone. But I defeated Adel, I've paid my due. I don't want to rule Esthar, I don't want to rule anybody. I just want to go home, to my wife, to Ellone!" He pushed past Efren, toward the city exit. "I'm outta here."

"No, you're not." Efren's voice was cold now, and when Laguna faced him, he was surprised by Efren's dark expression. "There's no way you'll be able to get past the barrier again without help. Come with me now, take your proper place here in Esthar, and I promise you that once everything's settled down, I'll personally escort you to Winhill."

"Accept their offer, Laguna," Kiros whispered. "I hate to say this, but it seems we are at their mercy."

Laguna considered this, then shook his head. "Wait a minute," he said, gesturing to the city beneath the skyways. "What about the people down there? Don't they get a say?"

"Officially, yes. But the ballot they'll see won't even offer a choice. Don't worry about them. The government's propaganda unit is hard at work, and by this time tomorrow, there won't be a soul in the city that doesn't recognize you as the hero you are!"

"That's crooked! How is that any better than anything Adel was doing?"

Efren smiled. "If you don't like it, then you can change it. See? That's the kind of power you'll have as president. The power to make people's lives better."

Laguna glowered. "Oh, I will. I'll make sure they don't have to put up with this crooked politickin' stuff anymore." He began walking in the direction of the palace. "But I'm holding you to your promise," he said over his shoulder. "Once things calm down, you owe me a trip back to Winhill!"

\- END -


End file.
